Leaving
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: "Do you love me?" "You know I do." "I want to hear you say it." "I love you Arianna." Who was Legolas thinking about when he was on his little adventure? Legolas/OC


**Leaving**  
**A/N: hello my lovelies! So I have been watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy with my family. Only two more weeks til I'm back in college. It has been my first time ever watching the trilogy and I instantly fell in love with Legolas (who didn't?) So I decided to write this one shot :)**

**Summary: "Do you love me?" "You know I do." "I want to hear you say it." "I love you Arianna." Who was Legolas thinking about when he was on his little adventure? Legolas/OC**

**THIS WILL BE KIND OF AU BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER THE FIRST ONE VERY WELL.**

* * *

"Leaving"  
He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally finds her. She is strolling through the gardens, braiding daisies into her hair. He comes up behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. She jumps but smiles against his palm.  
"Hello my love," she says. He grins and pulls away his hands, wrapping his arms around her small frame.  
"Hello," he leans his head down and presses his lips to her shoulder.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asks, "Shouldn't you be inside taking care of your princely duties?" He chuckles.  
"I had to see you," he openly admits.  
"Mmm. Do you love me?" She asks. He grins and brushes his nose up her neck and past the point of her ear, resting his chin on her head. They did this often. She would ask this and he always responded the same.  
"You know I do," he says into her hair.  
"I want to hear you say it," she says. His smile grows.  
"I love you, Arianna," he whispers in Elvish. She bites her lip, turning in his arms to face him. He is hard to resist when he talks like that. He leans down and takes her lips as his own. Her hand runs up his neck to his jaw, holding his face. They could live in this moment forever, but he came here for a reason.  
"Ari," he pulls away and presses their foreheads together.  
"Yes love?" She asks.  
"I hate to ruin this, I truly do. But I come with bad news,"  
"What is that?" She asks.  
"I have been asked to go on a journey. A journey... To Mordor," he says hesitantly.  
"Mordor?" She asks. He nods slowly. Her eyes close and she touches her mouth, "Oh..."  
"I won't be gone long," he says taking her hands, "I shall come back to you,"  
"Yes but alive or in a casket?" She sobs into his shoulder. He doesn't know what to do. He just holds her.

* * *

She comes to see him off. She doesn't want to. She knows that she shouldn't see him when he's leaving, but she can't help herself. She tries to fight tears but to no avail. Legolas packs up his horse before going to her. He holds her face in his hands.  
"Do not cry for me, my love. Do not waste your tears. I will see you again,"  
"Legolas," she says. He looks at her, "My necklace. Promise you'll wear it?" She places a silver chain around his neck.  
"I will wear it in good health," he says. She nods as he gives her one last kiss before he mounts his horse. As the others head out, Aragorn falls back.  
"Arianna," he says. She looks up at him, for he towers over her a few inches. She wipes a tear from her cheek.  
"Yes my lord?" She asks. He places a hand on her arm.  
"I will do everything in my power to make sure he returns to you," he says. She smiles in admiration.  
"Thank you Aragorn, but he would never allow you to risk more than necessary to save him," he bows his head slightly and mounts his horse as well. She watches as they ride into their adventure.

* * *

Many months come and pass. Arianna hears barely any word of her love and his fellowship. But every day they only think of each other, and every night only see the other in their dreams.  
Finally she hears word of the ring destroyed. She has no idea if he survived, but knows if he has, he is coming home. She waits for days on end, seeing no sign. Suddenly she spots three horses. Two white and one brown. Tears flow from her eyes as she runs forward. Legolas wastes no time in jumping from his horse and running to her. He pulls her into his arms and spins her in the air. She is crying and laughing. He sets her down and looks into her eyes, suddenly serious.  
"Arianna," he says.  
"Yes my love?"  
"I lost your necklace," he says, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show the chain missing. He looks as though he is afraid she will actually be mad. She bursts out laughing and pulls his head down, kissing him. Their lips move in a harmony that both have missed in their time apart. She holds his face and presses herself as close as possible, as though she is afraid he will disappear.  
"Alright you two," she vaguely hears Aragorn's voice, "That's enough," he touches her shoulder and she reluctanly let's him go.  
"You're one to talk your highness!" She shoots back. Legolas laughs with her and presses his forehead to hers.  
"I love you," he whispers.  
"I love you Legolas," she says back.  
"Marry me," he says. She blinks.  
"What?" She asks.  
"I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of my... well... Immortal life with you," he says. She grins, "Marry me," her grin grows wider as she throws her arms around him and presses her lips to his again.  
"Was that a yes?" He asks in Elvish.  
"Yes," she whispers against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Idk I got bored. Oh also! Here's a funny story for you. When we were watching Return of the King and there's that part where Legolas like leaps up the elephant. All I could think was that part in Nemo when the sharks are like "Oh I'm a flipping little dolphin! Let me flip for you!" Except I was thinking "Oh I'm a leaping little elf! Watch me leap for you!"**  
**So next week is when my two new stories start :) "The Wolverine to my Jean Grey" (Big Bang Theory) and "Three Strikes" (X Men). Watch out for those and R&R!**


End file.
